crossroads_collegefandomcom-20200214-history
Habeomancy
Habeomancy is the scientifically-given name for an innate ability that most humans have: to summon and control powers based around their emotions. Almost all humans born in this universe have this ability, either starting from birth or developing later on. There are some conditions that result in the development of powers earlier than birth, but they are often extremely rare. So far, the main 4 emotions that can be documented on this chart are happiness, sadness, fear, and anger. Strong/Weak and Positive/Negative Each human has their own combination of powers, each individual one falling anywhere on the chart on the right. For example, someone can have strong positive happiness, but at the same time have weak positive fear due to wanting to protect that happiness from anything that could potentially get in the way of it. Falling hard on the strong end of the emotional spectrum may result in the powers that come with said emotion being extremely difficult to control. Weak, on the other hand, may mean that the powers associated with the emotion are barely effective, or even nonexistent. Positive ''and ''Negative have nothing to do with the intensity of the emotion. Rather, they are connected to how the individual perceives said emotion, as well as the impact it has on other people. . Each of the four color-toned faces (red, yellow, blue, and purple) corresponds to the four basic emotions (anger, happiness, sadness,and fear).]] For example, positive anger would stem from the individual using their justified anger at the mistreatment of others to stand up for them. A power that may result from positive anger is the ability to build constructs, such as large, red, stone structures, in order to defend people whose homes have been foreclosed by the government. On the other hand, negative ''anger would result out of selfishness and a want to feel better by taking out someone else's abuse on other people. Often times, powers resulting from negative emotions will either hurt other people or hurt the wielder. On a more important note, ''positive and negative have nothing to do with the cultural context of the emotion. Although the word happiness is seen by many to be a good thing, there are still positive and negative ways to express happiness, each a result of different upbringings, cultural stimuli, and innate personality traits. Mental Illness Mental illness can strongly affect how someone expresses emotions, as well as how easily they will be able to control their powers. Different conditions have different effects, many of which can result in a user's powers becoming debilitatingly difficult to control. Jaye Seattle Jaye Seattle has major depressive disorder. His sadness is extremely strong, as well as extremely negative. Often, when he has a depressive episode, his entire room will be flooded with thick, blue slime, freezing him in place and draining his energy, preventing him from doing anything but incessantly thinking about how impossible it is for him to control his powers and how useless he is because of them. He can be pulled through it easily by another person, who can clip through it like they're in a Bethesda game, but he himself starts off his story as powerless to resist his own powers, completely unable to anything except lay there in the slime, not even call for help. Eventually, he learns how to concentrate and slowly move through the slime, but even then, he cannot break through the surface of it as it is too thick. In order to fully overcome his powers, he goes to a therapist who specializes in learning how to manage this disorder.